The Rising Sun
by therewasnothief
Summary: Jane/Lisbon drabble. Set sometime after 6x08 (when it airs). Jane and Lisbon spend the morning together and decide to lay all their cards on the table. The sun puts everything in focus.


Jane/Lisbon drabble. Set sometime after 6x08.

I wanted to write a Jisbon scenario that contained all the subtleties of their usual encounters, as opposed to them pushing each other up against the wall and ravaging each other. I mean, there's plenty of time for that, but first they need to lay some groundwork. ;)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

The pale blue curtains settled softly in front of the window, frayed from years of tugging and pulling. The warmth of the sun was a welcome relief from the relentless downpour that had covered the ground in puddles for the past week.

_Lisbon will be happy,_ Jane mused, turning on his side and resting on his arm. His shirt was half unbuttoned, golden hair knotted from a lack of sleep. He had tried pressing his face into his pillow but nothing could obscure the sunlight dancing in his vision. The night had passed and Jane knew that he needed to face the world again; at least, he thought he ought to.

Before he could groan and pull up the covers, Jane's eyes softened. He had no words to describe the current state of his heart, feeling devoid of clever explanations or charming one-liners. He only had the intention of expressing his affections without premeditation. Jane loved surprises and Lisbon hated them, and he pursued her all the more for it. Every time she tried to hide her inner joy at his spontaneity, he teased her, revelling in her reddened cheeks and nervous glances. But as much as Jane laughed at Lisbon's inability to lie, he knew it was her greatest strength, and he could never truly discredit her for it.

Despite his confidence, Jane was not free from vulnerability, and he had come to accept Lisbon's power over him. She pulled his heartstrings with a brilliance that was comparable to the sunrise illuminating their room at the present moment. Her eyes consumed his every thought, giving him a sense of hope that he could not cultivate in her absence. This was life as he knew it, vivid and demanding and entirely too beautiful for him to keep. But he held on anyway. He refused to let go of her, _his Lisbon._

Exhaling slowly, Jane marvelled at Lisbon's sleeping form. Her slender back was pressed against him, rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. His nose was touching the chocolate brown hair that splayed out across her pillow. Jane twirled a few pieces between his fingers and let it fall, closing his eyes fondly. How Lisbon's hair could captivate him like this, he would never know. With the scent of vanilla fresh in his mind, Jane leaned forward and pressed his lips against Lisbon's bare shoulder, seeking to be closer to her.

Jane smiled as her freckles came into view, evidence of childhood summers spent outdoors. He worked his way along her shoulder blade, dipping down and then running his nose back up her spine. Reaching her neck, he pushed her hair to the side and created a curtain around his cheek. Then he kissed her with every ounce of tenderness he had kept aside for this moment.

"Mmm," Lisbon stirred. She tried to stretch, but stopped when Jane reached out and placed his hand against her waist, squeezing gently. He smiled into the side of her neck, moving his arm around her abdomen fully.

"Good morning," he whispered. Lisbon tried to deny the smile that spread across her face, but Jane felt her jaw move and took delight in her pleasure. "You slept well, I trust."

Lisbon moaned softly as Jane caressed the sensitive skin on her neck. Her thoughts began to race as she remembered that Jane was in her bed. It was Jane's fingers thrumming against her side; Jane's chin scratching against her collarbone; Jane's laughter filling her heart. Everything belonged to him, including her.

Finally, Lisbon turned over to face him. "Yes, I did." She gazed into his eyes, placing her hand against his cheek and running her thumb along his stubbled jaw. "Did you fall asleep after me?"

Jane rolled his eyes and pulled her closer, wearing a smile that he reserved only for her. It was a mixture of amusement and adoration and it usually occurred without Jane being conscious of it.

"Nope. You were taking all the blankets, as usual. Couldn't sleep a wink."

At once Lisbon's cheeks flushed, but she maintained her composure. She poked her index finger against his chest. "Hey, none of that. And what do you mean, 'as usual'? _This_ is pretty recent. How long have you been dreaming about me?"

A wave of cheekiness flooded through Jane, but his eyes were glazed over. She had unknowingly voiced his innermost desires, and he intended to make her aware of it.

"You don't want to know what I've been dreaming of."

Before Lisbon could comment, Jane rolled on top of her and placed his arms on either side of her. "Unless you want a demonstration, in which case I'd be happy to oblige," he said, moving his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm fine," Lisbon replied, shaking her head with a smirk. But Jane wasn't finished. Pouting, he leaned down until his blonde curls touched her forehead.

"Come on, Lisbon, don't be like that. We both know you like to have fun. You said so last night," he winked.

At this remark, Lisbon playfully pushed against Jane's shoulder and laughed. "Ahh," she exhaled, trying to find a witty response. But it never came, and when she tilted her head forward again, Jane captured her lips without missing a beat.

Lisbon arched her back and pressed closer to Jane, winding her fingers through his hair. This kind of morning intimacy was relatively new to her, since she normally spent this time getting ready for work. But today she didn't want to do anything if it meant being separated from him.

Breaking apart their kiss, Lisbon caught her breath and looked at her partner and best friend.

"I love you, Jane," she blurted, instantly regretting her words. She and Jane were open with each other, both physically and professionally, but Lisbon hated being blunt about her feelings. Her fear was that Jane had not reached that point yet, even though he was physically pleasuring her, and his silence only proved it.

"I'm sorry," Lisbon mumbled, furrowing her brows. "I know that you…"

"That what?" Jane asked, moving his weight off her. "That you feel strongly for me, and that I feel the same way?"

Lisbon looked at him in surprise. Jane hesitated for a long moment, giving Lisbon time to process her thoughts.

"I… I know I've never said it," Jane started, moving his hand towards her neck. "But…"

His words trailed off and Jane looked at Lisbon, his eyes searching hers desperately. She meant everything to him. She was the only person he could trust. She was his equal, the person he wanted to talk to every day.

And he loved her.

He loved her so much that it hurt.

Red John had taken so much from him. The bitterness and guilt inside of Jane's own heart had threatened to consume him. But Lisbon was his saving grace; a beautiful, constant reminder of the rewards that honesty can bring. She had been patient with him, resisting his urges to push her away or make her leave. Even when he left for six months, Jane knew that Lisbon would be waiting on him. There was no one in the world who could look at him the way she did; not out of pity, resentment or misunderstanding, but with complete kindness and trust. Lisbon was the most incredible woman he could give himself to.

Clearing his throat, Jane started again. "All of this… roughhousing," he said mischievously, "is more than just physical. You know that you're beautiful, Lisbon; how could anyone deny it?"

Lisbon's cheeks turned a scarlet red and she felt completely bare under his gaze. Although they were fully clothed, Lisbon had never felt so intimate with anyone before.

_He thinks I'm beautiful?_

Lisbon tried her best to avoid Jane's gaze, but his cerulean eyes pierced right through her. Jane was being courageous in a way that she had never seen, despite his all-knowing persona.

"But it's more than that… much more." His smile returned with a gentleness that captivated Lisbon completely. She was in awe of his presence and annoyed at his undeniable charm. Her frustration showed when she tightened her grip in his hair, prompting him to keep talking.

Finally, Jane lowered his head and breathed deeply.

"I meant it that day, you know.

I love you, Lisbon. I love you."

Hearing the words made Lisbon keenly aware of how much her life had changed since meeting Patrick Jane. She intended to thank him properly for it.

Tilting her head upwards, Lisbon brushed against his lips against Jane's.

"Well... I'm glad to hear it. I'm glad that I've always known it."

Jane smirked, returning to his trademark cheekiness. "Oh, I see. Now you're the cocky one."

"I am not! I just like being right. You would know."

"Yeah, well. You know what they say Lisbon, denial is the first step towards acceptance…"

"_Jane_, I swear—"

"Don't swear, it's not polite."

"You are the most infuriating son of a—_"_

"Hush, Mother Teresa, _someone could hear you."_

And with an embrace, the world began to rotate again.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing a second chapter so please leave me a review if you have any suggestions. :)


End file.
